


Shot in the Dark

by ProteinBlob, ShadowMark3



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, I am on a Bow kick yes, Kinky Shit, Spoilers for Season 3, Suddenly kinky, This is definitely after Season 3, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMark3/pseuds/ShadowMark3
Summary: After the portal incident, Shadow Weaver has been left in the custody of Castle Brightmoon, and while not exactly ideal, she planned on finding some joy in the new Queen's adviser.





	Shot in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT FOR SEASON 3!!  
This will talk about events from season 3, so just wanted you to be aware.

It had been a few weeks after the Horde Portal incident, Brightmoon has lost their queen, leaving Glimmer to seize the throne. As expected, she needs all the help she could get. With the help of Adora, as well as some of the other princesses, she could manage it.

Shadow Weaver has been detained in the "holding cell" since then, with nowhere else to go, she remained at the castle.

After the events, Adora had relieved the former sorceress of any of her magical abilities, much to the other's outrage. She was sent to be held in Brightmoon custody until something were to be done to her.

That was about a month ago, and Shadow Weaver more or less began making herself comfortable in the spare room, they even gave her new clothes to wear. Despite being branded a prisoner, she found herself rather comfortable.

Of course, with all that had happened, she seldom had any visitors, save for the rare visits from Glimmer or Adora, but the one that she found herself interested in more was the more frequent one.

Bow took it upon himself to feed and "care" for the prisoner, this included regular watches, delivering food, and deciding what she was allowed to have in her room. Sometimes they even chatted, albeit very brief and stilted dialogue, but it was more welcome than the accusing stares of the recently-appointed queen.

As time ticked on, and after she felt that she read through a library of books and novels twice over, the former sorceress found herself anticipating Bow's visits, he would come in to give her three meals a day, and then escort him to the showers where she could get herself cleaned. Of course, he never saw her in it, and that she had been given a tracking anklet to prevent any sort of funny business, so escape was essentially useless.

He was due to visit her in just under an hour, and Shadow Weaver was about to set a rather _underhanded_ plan in motion.

* * *

Right on time, there was a knock at the door, Shadow Weaver setting down a book she was in the process of reading, her mask now repaired as it rested on her face. "Come in." She responded, watching as the door opened, showing Bow carrying a tray.

"Greetings, Bow." She spoke, laying back on one of the chairs. She was dressed in more casual robes, more loose-fitting, soft, and less tattered and menacing. She didn't exactly pick the colors, much to her chagrin, but they would do.

"Shadow Weaver." Bow greeted back, setting the plate down on the table, looking at her as she relaxed on the seat.

"You seem to be getting accustomed to life here." He noted, trying to not seem uninterested. He had been in charge of her ever since she was first imprisoned. He offered to do it, wanting to save Glimmer and Adora the stress of it, despite their insistence that they should handle it. Surprisingly, it was a lot more pleasant than he had thought. Shadow Weaver seemed fairly easy to get along with ever since she lost her powers.

"You could say that, this is a far cry from my life at the Horde." She replied, leaning over to take the plate of food, it filled nearly to the brim with meat and vegetables, as well as a few bread rolls. She took one of them and slid it under her mask, not revealing her face to him.

"I'm glad to hear that." Bow gave a soft smile.

"Thank you for bringing me my food." She said, watching as Bow gave a bashful smile.

"No problem, they did a great job prepping dinner in the kitchen, and I didn't want you missing out."

"Oh, how sweet of you." She couldn't help but feel warm at the sight of the young man's shining smile.

"Is there um...anything you need?" He asked, hoping she didn't notice his tinted cheeks.

A slew of ideas popped in the older woman's head, but she decided it wouldn't be ideal. "As a matter of fact, yes." She answered after finishing her bread, moving on to eat some of the meat.

"What is it?" Bow inquired, hands folded as they rested behind his back.

She then finished the meat before responding. "I wish to take a shower." She smiled under her mask as she saw Bow blush slightly.

"Alright, erm, we can do that after you finish eating." He assured, watching as she ate her food rather quickly. 

"Done. Let's go." She stood up, Bow starting to escort her to the bathroom. What he didn't realize was that she "accidentally" forgotten a change of clothes.

* * *

Bow stood outside the bathroom door, it slightly ajar as he could hear the sound of running water, as well as Shadow Weaver's humming. He wasn't sure if she noticed or not, but she seemed to do that quite a bit in the shower, it was almost hypnotic.

In the shower, she was washing her hair, rubbing the shampoo into it as the warm water rained down on her. Her mask hung against a chair outside the shower, leaving her completely open and exposed. 

Bow's eyes were half-lidded as she heard her soulful humming, getting lost in it as he stood outside the door. He glanced at his tablet, checking if the tracking anklet was working, and as expected, Shadow Weaver was still in the bathroom.

"Bow." She spoke, snapping the archer out of his daze.

"Yeah?" He replied, glancing at the ajar space. 

"I seemed to have forgotten a change of clothes, could you be a dear and fetch some for me?" 

Bow felt his face get red as he heard her request. "Yeah, I can do that real quick."

"They shouldn't be hard to find." She chuckled to herself, hearing Bow rush off to find her some clothes.

When he went to her drawers, his hands hovered above the handles, unsure which one was which. Regardless, he knew he needed to look, so he decided on the top dresser first, pulling it out.

A small gasp escaped as he saw what was inside: pair after pair of lacy panties of various dark colors. Some of them were black with a white trim, some plan red, and other's were white with a black trim. Bow felt his face go red as he saw each neatly folded pair. 

He snapped out of his hormonal daze before picking out the black one, setting it on top of the dresser.

"Is everything alright?" Shadow Weaver called out.

"Yeah! I'll be there in a bit!" Bow responded, gulping softly as he now moved to the next drawer, this one filled with breast binds. He could tell that's what they were, from how soft and flexible they were as he held one up, this one white. He looked at the other binds and picked out a black one to match with the underwear he found earlier.

And without a second thought, he brought the clothes back in front of the bathroom.

"I'm back." He announced. 

"Good, now come and set them on the chair, will you?" She requested, no doubt making the other more than a little flustered.

"I-I...are you sure?"

"Positive. I mean, it's not like you haven't seen a woman naked before, have you?~" She teased.

"I mean...not really."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't let you see anything I don't want you to~" 

After that sort of assuring news, Bow stepped inside the bathroom, the water having been turned off, the silhouette of the older woman's form in the curtain. He stared at it for a moment, surprised at how shapely and full it was. Bow shook her head away from it, setting the clothes he had on the chair she folded her old clothes on. 

"Alright, right here." He replaced the old clothes with the underwear that he found, taking the old clothes outside the bathroom with him. 

"Thank you very much, Bow."

As soon as he stepped outside the bathroom, Bow took a deep breath, relieved that it was over. He set the old clothes down in a hamper, standing in front of the door in silence.

However, it was soon broken by a laugh coming from the bathroom, no doubt belonging to the ex sorceress.

"Bow, I had no idea you could be so forward~" Shadow Weaver teased.

"Wh-What's wrong?" He asked, standing outside the door.

"Did you expect me to wear only my undergarments?" 

Bow froze up, realizing that in his flustered haze, he forgot to actually bring her some clothes. He cursed himself mentally at his mistake.

"I am so sorry! I'll bring you some-"

"No need." She interrupted, now sounding closer to the door. "I'll get it~" 

Before Bow could say anything, Shadow Weaver was stepping out of the bathroom, donned in only her underwear, her breast covering, and her mask.

His mouth was agape as he watched the older woman strut out of the bathroom. Age definitely didn't deter her beauty. Her hips and bust were surprisingly curvy, and her thighs were just a perfect amount of plump. Her light grey skin had plenty of scars along it, nearly covering her whole body; but that didn't distract Bow from gawking at her as his eyes scanned her from head to toe. Her dark hair hung behind her head, down to her hips as it flowed in waves. He never imagined that she could be so beautiful and alluring. 

Shadow Weaver could feel Bow's eyes on her, making her hear skip a beat, it feeling like ages since she was longed for.

"Is there something I can do for you?" She spoke up, snapping Bow out of his days as she opened one of the wardrobes, robes and slacks hung up as she tried to decide which one to wear.

"N-No! No! I'm sorry, miss! I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, relax, dear, it's quite flattering, really." She chuckled, turning to face him.

Bow let out a relieved chuckle, thighs pressed together as he hoped she didn't notice how "excited" he was.

Finally, Shadow Weaver decided on a dark blue undershirt with a black pair of shorts, as well as a crimson cloak. Once she was fully dressed, she sat back where she was before, glancing at Bow.

He was frozen stiff, looking at her with a nervous grin.

"I wish I could stay, miss, but unfortunately I have somewhere I have to go! Serve the kingdom and all that!" Bow started rushing to the door, stopping when she heard her.

"That's a shame, I was hoping I could...'compensate' you, for all the time you've put into caring for poor, frail me." 

He turned back to look at her, scanning her again as she laid back in the chair, relaxed as he looked into her eyes.

"...I can come back later if you'd like."

Shadow Weaver felt herself grin as she kept eyeing him.

"What time? I'd like to thank you as soon as possible."

"I'll try and be here at 10 sharp." He assured, fairly firm.

"Sounds ideal~ I can't wait." 

"Me neither." He shot her a smirk as he stepped outside the room, closing the door.

"...Ohhhhhh my gooooods." Bow cupped his face, walking out from in front of the room and back to his. He could feel anxiety and excitement intertwining in his chest, the gravity of the situation hitting him. All he knew was that him and Shadow Weaver were gonna meet up later tonight.

* * *

It was almost 9:30, Bow was planning on how to get in to Shadow Weaver's room. There were guards outside the door, meaning he couldn't walk in like he normally could, meaning he had to find some way to sneak in. And lucky for him, being an expert in the architecture of the castle, he knew exactly which window he should go for.

After a bit of sneaky climbing, Bow managed to make his way to the window of her 'cell'. He unlocked it easily and now climbed inside, resting on the floor to catch his breath.

"Shadow Weaver?...Where are you?" He spoke up, looking around the room.

"Over here~" Her deep, sensual voice sounded from the bed.

He turned to face her, standing up as he did, his face burning bright red as he did.

She was laying down in a set of black babydoll lingerie, her mask still on her face as she laid on her back, her pale, grey skin exposed to the young man. She could feel his gaze on her, making her chuckle as she did.

"I hope this is to your liking, I had to find something on such short notice." 

"Y-Yeah! It looks great!" Bow assured, stepping closer to the bed, eyes scanning every inch of her, following lines of scars along her arms and legs.

"Hideous, aren't they?"

He looked up at her.

"Very few people are aware of what I sacrificed for those powers, sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I didn't do what I did." She looked down at her arms, both of them peppered with scars. "But I am glad that you decided to put up with this for me, Bow." He turned to face him, now sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I mean...it's not like they're a bad thing. I think they're kind of...nice..." He blushed, hands lifting up slightly as he tried not to touch her.

"Nice?"

"Yeah, like they're kind of a sign that you've been through a lot, but managed to come out of it okay."

She gave a contemplative hum, "I suppose I never thought about it like that."

She could also see that he seemed anxious to get his hands on her. "You can touch me if you'd like."

Almost immediately, Bow's hands rested on her right thigh, feeling her flesh as his fingers traced around each scar she had. The contact made Shadow Weaver muffle a moan, surprised at how eager Bow seemed.

He positioned himself on the bed more, right between her legs as his hands went to caress her thighs. They were soft and warm, and the sounds of Shadow Weaver's enjoyment from the contact drove Bow to keep rubbing them.

"K-Keep going~" She shuddered, her back arching slightly, needing more of the other's touch.

He lightly groped the insides of her thighs, his eyes focused on her crotch as he felt his face leaning steadily closer to it. He could faintly smell her arousal as he inched ever so closer.

"T-Take them off..." She spoke, making Bow shoot his head up to her, hands still caressing her thighs.

"Are you-"

"Just take them off already!!" She practically screamed, prompting the other to quickly remove her panties. He ran her panties down her legs quickly before pulling them off her feet. Once he was done, he looked down at his prize.

Her now exposed sex was wet, the sight of it making Bow let out a gasp of air. It looked surprisingly succulent, making Bow's mouth water at the sight.

Shadow Weaver could feel herself getting flushed as she watched Bow stare at her. She hadn't actually got good head in a long time, and she hoped that Bow was quite skilled.

But she wasn't in the mood to be submissive just yet. "Now Bow, I assume you know how to please a woman with your mouth, yes?" She asked in a playful tone.

"Uh, I mean...I have done it to Glimmer a few times. She said I was pretty good..." His face went red as he couldn't quite face her, making her chuckle in satisfaction.

"Then I hope the princess wasn't lying~ Go on now, young man, show me what that tongue is capable of!" She beckoned, reaching down to spread her lower lips for him.

This set off a fire in Bow as he practically dived in, his tongue eagerly tracing along Shadow Weaver's dripping sex as his hands remained on her thighs. The only sensations that mattered were the taste of the woman against him, and the sounds of her moans, which were starting to become more shrill as he expertly flicked his tongue across her.

"Haaah!~ Oh, gods~" She found herself caught off guard with the skill the young man was displaying, her hands rested on the back of Bow's head as she felt wave after electric wave of pleasure from him. She leaned back against the headboard, head shooting back as she did her best to muffle her occasional moans. Her nails got a tight grip on Bow's scalp, not wanting him to move anywhere else.

"Inside. Put it inside!" She cried out, her thighs now pushing against the sides of his head as she felt his tongue slither inside her, making her buck and jolt against his touches. For too long she's been without anyone eager to please her, and the first one to eagerly accept was this skilled young man. Life isn't too bad.

"Haaaah!~ I'm close! I'm nearly there!" She cried out, abandoning any pretense of elegance and grace as she whimpered and begged for Bow's mouth, which he graciously gave.

After a few more minutes of shrill moaning and frantic bucking, Shadow Weaver let out a pleasured roar, head shooting back as she could feel her orgasm shoot all over Bow. Her nails dug into his flesh as her thighs squeezed around his head. By the time it was over, she went limp on the bed, panting hotly as she basked in her sweaty afterglow.

Bow slowly pulled away, looking down at the now disheveled woman. 

He tented up in his pants, eager to start taking them off. He took the liberty to start stripping, his top coming off first, exposing his toned, ebony chest. Then his pants, leaving him in his underwear, which tented up at his erection. He tossed his discarded clothes to the side, now crawling closer to Shadow Weaver. He hovered his face above hers, his hand reaching up to her mask, about to pull it up slightly.

"DON'T YOU DARE!!!" She suddenly jolted up as soon as she felt his hand on her mask, holding his hand tight.

"Sorry! Sorry! I just..." 

"Just what?" She loosened her grip, eyeing him closely.

"...Wanted to kiss you?"

She found herself at a loss for words, he wanted to kiss her. 

She let go of his wrist, now sitting in front of him.

"I'm sorry if the mask thing is a big deal, I just wanted to get it up to your lips so I could do it." He folded his hands together, looking to the sides in embarrassment. 

A hand rested on the side of her head, her fingertips resting on the edge of her mask. "...Do you want me to take it off?" She asked, getting his attention.

"I mean...yes, I do. But we don't have to if-" 

"No." She cut him off, her hands now on the sides of her mask. "It's fine." She assured.

Just like that, she slowly pulled her mask off, the cool air on her face as she slowly pried it off her. Once it was gone, her eyes locked on Bow's. She could hear a small, soft gasp from him as he looked right at her.

Much like the rest of her, she had scars stretching across her face, giving her face a pattern close to a stone wall. As expected of a woman her age, she had wrinkles across her tight flesh, but none that would classify her as obscene Her fractured pupils looked like magma was spilling under them as she tried to read the other. Bags hung under them, and her scelera was a sickly sort of white. Her lips were black, whether it was natural or cosmetic Bow had no idea.

"Hideous, isn't it?" She questioned, Bow jumping a bit as he saw her lips moving.

"This was the price I paid for craving such immense power." He rest her cheek in her hand, looking away from Bow as she talked. 

"No, no! I don't think your hideous at all." Bow assured her, reaching over to cup her cheek.

The gesture made her burst into a giggle, a smile forming on her lips. "Bow, I'm still your prisoner, you don't have to try and flatter me."

"I mean it! Yes, you do have a bunch of scars, but I told you earlier today that's not a bad thing." He cupped her face, making her lean away a bit before she felt his warm, welcoming touch.

"I think you look very beautiful, Shadow Weaver, regardless of these stupid scars or not."

She could feel her face getting a tad flushed at his words. A sigh left her as she leaned into his touch.

"You're too kind, Bow, you know that?" She asked, her own hand resting on the side of his face, making him shiver briefly at how cold she was, but he felt himself get used to it.

"...Any chance I could give that kiss?" He opened his eyes as he looked into hers. 

She couldn't help but chuckle at his question, finding him absolutely adorable. "Of course, dear." 

She then cupped his chin, pulling him close so his lips collided with hers. She hummed against him softly as she felt his warm, plump lips against her flat ones. She found herself pushing against the archer's mouth, wanting more as she began to part her lips, feeling his tongue start to slip out and prod against her lips. She gladly let him explore inside her mouth, surprised at how excited he felt to be doing it.

She laid back on the bed, muffling her moans against him as Bow started to press against her, laying on top as his hands caressed her hips, travelling to her chest to lightly grope at her covered breasts.

Shadow Weaver arched her back at the touch, pulling her mouth away from him briefly. "Let's get rid of this, yes?" She reached behind her undoing her top before allowing Bow to pull it off, exposing her chest to him.

His eyes widened at the sight, mouth still agape as he panted softly before he practically lunged to one of her surprisingly soft tits. He wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, licking and suckling on it lightly, making the older woman moan and shudder in pleasure.

"Oh...heavens~" She moaned, her hand resting on the back of his head.

However, there was one pressing matter that she couldn't ignore here.

"B-Bow!" She called out, making him stop and look up at her.

"Yeah? Everything okay?"

"...Remove your underwear for me. I think you've been holding out on me for far too long~" She commanded with a grin, watching as the young man got on his knees, reaching down to his underwear. He pulled them down, his dark length popping out as it throbbed erect. He pulled his underwear down all the way, past his calves and his feet before tossing them to the side. 

He could feel her eyes locked on to his cock, making him blush darkly as she did. "Is it um...do you-"

"Fuck me. Now." She commanded sternly, looking Bow in the eyes as she did. She laid back on the bed, legs spread as she waited anxiously for him to do it.

"O-Oh! Okay!" He positioned himself so his tip was lined up with her lower lips. His hands went to grab her thighs, starting to push himself inside her, a soft grunt escaping him as he started to feel her warm sex around him.

Shadow Weaver bit her lip as she could feel Bow pushing inside her, making her shudder with pleasure. She gripped the sheets under her as she felt his thick length fill her up, doing her best to not let any moans escape her.

She failed, however, as she felt Bow starting to thrust inside her, making her cry out in ecstasy as he did.

She wrapped her legs tightly around him, her hands gripping his shoulders as she was already pushing against him.

"Harder!! I don't want you hesitating!" She hissed, watching as Bow did as he was told, hands moving up to grab her hips as he thrust inside her harder and faster.

Bow's body was dripping sweat as he kept on thrusting inside her, gripping her hips tightly as he filled her up. 

He grit his teeth, his member throbbing inside her as he kept going as hard and fast as he could. 

He looked down at the older woman, her eyes slammed shut and mouth agape as moan after moan shot out of her. Something about it filled Bow with pride, making him go even harder for her.

"Oh, heavens!" Cried the former sorceress as her mouth was agape, panting hotly as she was edging closer and closer to climax. All the while, Bow pierced her with his impressive member, the sounds of skin smacking filled the room as he felt her wet warmth around him.

"Ahh! I'm so close!" She moaned out, her cheeks flushed as she pulled Bow in closer, their chests touching as she felt him pound harder and faster.

He pressed his lips to hers, bringing the two in to a kiss as he could feel himself getting close to orgasm too.

A few thrusts later, Shadow Weaver pulled away, crying out in pleasure as she came around Bow, crying out in ecstasy as she clutched on to him tightly.

Bow then came inside her, shooting his warm seed inside her as he held her close, his member throbbing as he gave a few more short thrusts. He soon stopped moving as he started to go limp on top of her.

The two of them laid against each other, panting hotly as they were coming down from their respective orgasms.

Bow opened his eyes to see the flustered Shadow Weaver below him. He reached over to cup her cheek, making her open her eyes to look at the young man.

"...You were amazing, Bow. As I anticipated~" She gave a smile, leaning up to peck his cheek.

"So were you." He reciprocated, blushing at the kiss.

* * *

The two now laid beside each other in bed, Shadow Weaver's arms wrapped around Bow as she felt him nuzzle against her.

"I haven't had that much fun a long time." She mused, her hand caressing the back of his head.

"I'm glad I could help, Miss Shadow Weaver." He froze up, feeling himself blush as he realized what he said.

She let out a hearty laugh as she heard him, still holding him close.

"I could get used to being called that~" She teased, watching Bow try and hide himself.

"Come now, dear, there's nothing to be ashamed of." She assured.

"But it's like...a few months ago, I hated you, but now we just had sex."

"Do you still hate me?" She asked, seemingly unfazed by what he said.

"I....I don't know. I don't _hate_ you, but it's not like I really like you either."

She hummed softly, still petting his head. 

"I can live with that." She spoke, "I mean, if this is the kind of treatment you give to people you're uncertain about~" She chuckled playfully, feeling Bow hold her closer.


End file.
